Amarla, necesitarla, odiarla
by yuzuki02
Summary: Pensar que Kureno podía hacerle todo lo que yo le hacía me enojaba tanto que quería pegarle,jalarle de esos preciosos cabellos, rasgar su piel,hacerla llorar.Y cuando la escucho decir mi nombre,no puedo hacerle daño,porque es mi droga.La amo.


* * *

**Nota de la autora:** okay ! No puedo creer que hice esto.. Yo que odio a Akito! Pero bueno, así es la vida. 

¡ATENCIÓN!

Este fic tiene es un spoiler para el que no leyó el manga S Lean bajo su propio riesgo!

* * *

-¿Y me dices quee no te acostaste con tu editora?- murmuró despectivamente, apoyada en el marco de la puerta. Estaba tranquilamente observando los jardines de la residencia. No pude evitar pensar, a pesar de su comentario, que las luces del atardecer y aquella brisa primaveral le sentaban a la perfección. Y por alguna extraña razón, la calidez de los alrededores en contraste a su fría figura también me fascinaba. Me fascinaba todo en ella. 

-No es mi tipo- insistí, medio sonriente.

-¿No es tu tipo?- me devolvió el gesto con maldad -Pensé que te tirabas a todo lo que tuviera dos piernas y senos. Es decir, dormiste con esa asquerosa mujer¿o no? Tener las agallas de estar con alguien así debe significar que no te importa qué persona sea.

-Deja las estupideces- me ensombrecí. Así como había momentos en los que me fascinaba, había otros que me invitaban a golpearla. -Siempre terminamos teniendo la misma conversación, Akito. Y siempre termino diciéndote el por qué una y otra y otra vez.

Caminó lentamente hasta a mí.

-¿Sabes por qué?- preguntó suave, peligrosamente.

-No. ¿Por qué?

Posicionó su boca cerca de mi oído -Porque siempre terminamos de la misma manera: despertándonos uno al lado del otro.

Era en este tipo de situaciones en los que me sentía como un juguete, el cual Akito podía usar a su gusto, cuando quisiera. Pero el tema era¿por qué amaba ser su juguete¿Por qué la amaba¿Cómo llegue a..._quererla_?

Rodeó mi cuntura con sus brazos y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Ay, Shigure- suspiró -Qué fácil sería la vida si estuviesemos todos muertos¿no crees?

No contesté.

Rió ligeramente -Shigure-san¿sigues enojado por lo de Kureno?

-Sé que cuando salgo de tu habtiación, entra él- repuse con simpleza.

-También deberías saber que lo hago porque no lo podemos perder- me miró, neutralmente -No puede irse de aquí, no puede.

-Tiene el derecho a hacerlo- devolví.

-Tu solo quieres que se largue para que me deje en paz- frunció su ceño -Eres un egoísta. Aprende a compartir.

¿Compartir¿A la mujer que amo?

-Te sigo amando- dije, luego de unos instantes en silencio.

-¿Por qué me lo dices?- espetó, enfadada, y se separó de mi. Me dio la espalda -Solo empeoras las cosas.

-Te lo digo porque sabes que no miento- me acerqué por detrás y deposité un beso en su sedoso cabello -Yo te amo, Akito.

Volvió su cuerpo hacia mí, y me miró a los ojos.

Acercó su rostro al mío y me besó. El paciente beso pronto se convirtió en algo más que solo unos roces de labios, y comenzaron a sumarse las caricias. Ya me sabía la rutina de memoria. Como dijo ella, siempre terminaba sucediendo lo mismo.

Con cuidado y sin despegarme de sus tersos labios, desaté el holgado kimono que llevaba puesto. Lo moví un poco y paseé mis labios por sus delicados hombros, y la sensible piel de su pecho.

-Sé que me amas- susurró. Abrí mis ojos. -Lo sé. Me importa.

La callé con otra unión de nuestras bocas.

Ella era como una droga para mí. La sostenía contra mi cuerpo con fuerza, como si no pudiese despegarme de su cuerpo por nada del mundo. Akito tenía un sabor agridulce. Agrio, porque solía lastimarme tanto. Dulce, porque seguía amandola, despues de todo. Seguía amandola, loca, apasionadamente. Sabía que era veneno lo que recorría sus venas, y sin embargo, adoraba morder la piel de su estómago, como hacía ahora.

Mientras nos recostabamos en el tibio suelo de madera no podía evitar pensar que era hermosa. Hermosa como una rosa blanca y frágil, llena de peligrosas espinas, que se iban clavando en mi piel a cada beso que me daba, a cada gemido que emitía, a cada mirada.

Pensar que Kureno podía hacerle todo lo que yo le hacía ahora me producía la sensación de no poder respirar. Me frustraba, me enojaba. Me enojaba tanto, que consideraba la idea de pegarle, jalarle de esos preciosos cabellos, rasgar su piel, hacerla llorar.  
Y cuando la esucho decir mi nombre, rasguñando mi espalda, viendola a los ojos, no puedo. No puedo hacerle daño, porque la necesito. Es mi droga, la amo.

Apoyé mi frente en la suya, agitado. Le puse una mano en la mejilla, sintiedo su piel transpirada y fría.

-¿Realmente te importa?- inquirí, con miedo a su respuesta.

-Sí- asintió con la cabeza, bien bajito -Por eso debes entenderme.

-Te endiendo- _creo_ que te entiendo.

Me moví a un lado.

-Voy a dormir- murmuró, con voz soñolienta, y se acurrucó en su lugar -Me dio mucho sueño.

Me puse mi ropa, la tapé con su precioso kimono y la cargué en mis brazos. Luego la acosté en su cama.

Dormida se veía tan indefensa que esas ganas de matarla en un arranque de furia volvían a mi.

No podía. La necesitaba.

La amaba.


End file.
